vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gogeta (Toei)
|-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 4= Summary Gogeta is the Metamoran Fusion of Son Goku and Vegeta, originally formed to defeat Janemba, and later reappearing in Dragon Ball GT to face off against Omega Shenron. While all fusions have immense power, Gogeta's power is abnormal even by regular standards, as Vegeta and Goku's intense rivalry has brought out an exceptional power. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | 3-A Name: Gogeta Origin: Dragon Ball (Toei) Age: Up to 30 minutes at most Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan, Metamoran Fusion Powers and Abilities: |-|Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn= Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers, and form defensive barriers, and he can alter the weather by powering up), Energy Manipulation (Purified Janemba's evil energy, destroying him, and converted the Negative Karma Ball into positive energy as a Super Saiyan 4), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki, detect malicious intent, difference in power levels, and beings in different dimensions), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Gogeta to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Gogeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Duplication (Gogeta can create split himself into multiple clones by using the Multi-Form technique), Power Mimicry (Like Goku, Gogeta should be able to easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents and Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black condition), Likely Explosion Manipulation and Fire Manipulation, Pressure Point Strikes, Soul Manipulation (Purified and destroyed Janemba, including its evil souls), Healing, Self-Destruction, Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, BFR and Dimensional Travel, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Statistics Amplification (Should be capable of using Kaio-ken to greatly enhance his capabilities by potentially up to twenty times or more), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Cosmic Radiations, Heat Manipulation, Extreme Cold, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis, Poison and Sleep Manipulation (Should possess a will similar to Goku's, who previously showcased these resistances and Vegeta's, who was capable of overpowering Babidi's hold on his mind), Adapted to gravity, Immortality (Type 1) |-|Dragon Ball GT= All previous abilities sans immortality, Regeneration (Low, over time), Creation (Created and released confetti and streamers), Heat Generation, Portal Creation (Can rip through dimensional walls), Energy / Ki Absorption and Reactive Evolution as a Super Saiyan 4 Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Effortlessly destroyed Janemba as a Super Saiyan, and is superior to Goku who shook the Afterlife while transforming into Super Saiyan 3) | Universe level (Purified the Minus Energy Power Ball, which possessed enough condensed energy to destroy the entire universe, with a single kick. Completely effortlessly demolished and dominated Omega Shenron while holding back a considerable portion of his power) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Goku and Pikkon, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Effortlessly blitzed and toyed with Omega Shenron) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic | Universal Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Tanked a punch to the face from Janemba and didn't even flinch) | Universe level (Easily withstood contact with the Minus Energy Power Ball and kicked it away without any harm to his body. Impervious to everything Omega Shenron threw at him even while suppressed) Stamina: Very high. As a fusion of Vegeta and Goku, Gogeta should have comparable stamina. He never tired in either of his "fights", and his fusees have withstood extreme punishment and kept on fighting. However, given that his fusion can only last for thirty minutes at most, his stamina is irrelevant as he will eventually defuse. Range: Standard melee range. Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts, attacks and with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: With a combination of Vegeta's cunning and Goku's prodigal skill, Gogeta is an extremely intelligent individual when it comes to combat, with skill that is matched only by the greatest of opponents. He should possess Goku's mastery of ki and understanding of the Super Saiyan transformations and their costs and his ability to effortlessly replicate other ki-based techniques, along with Vegeta's cunning and skill at reading his opponents' movements. In his fight against Janemba, Gogeta wasted no time and went straight for the kill, and even in his fight with Omega Shenron, he toyed with him only to goad him into using the Minus Energy Power Ball so that he could destroy it. Weaknesses: Gogeta needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Metamoran Fusion can only last for up to thirty minutes at most, and the immense power of Super Saiyan 4 decreases this time to only a paltry ten minutes. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in several ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood and nature as a Metamoran fusion, Ki acts as the source of Gogeta's incredible power and abilities. Possessing an immensely high power due to his fusee's rivalry, Gogeta has access to a ridiculous amount of power and knows all his fusee's techniques, alongside a host of his own. *'Dragon Fist:' One of Goku's most powerful techniques, used to destroy opponents much more powerful than himself. To use it, Gogeta charges at his opponent, rearing his fist back for a powerful punch, and then rips through them with it, manifesting his ki in the form of a massive golden dragon, and causing an explosion of force. He can combine this with the 10x Kamehameha to first blast his opponent before lunging straight through his attack to punch through his target. *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Gogeta putting his index and middle fingers to his foreheads, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise, he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Gogeta. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet, and one of the techniques that Gogeta should have inherited from him. It greatly increases Gogeta's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Gogeta should be capable of pushing his Kaio-ken to a maximum of x20, if not higher. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which Gogeta unsurprisingly possesses. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created several variations throughout his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. Perhaps the most useful variation is the Instant Kamehameha, in which Gogeta uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku can use the 10x Kamehameha, a much more powerful variant, tinged crimson by the power of Super Saiyan 4. *'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart so Gogeta may be incapable of using it, at least during Fusion Reborn, due to being part Vegeta, who was still struggling with his evil nature at the time. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Gogeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Gogeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Gogeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Big Bang Kamehameha:' The most powerful attack utilized by Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, a combination of, as its name implies, the Big Bang Attack and Kamehameha. Putting his open hands in front of him, Gogeta prepares the attack before firing it as an extremely powerful beam of ki. He can perform an even more powerful variant, the 100x Big Bang Kamehameha, as well, similarly to Goku's 10x Kamehameha. *'Stardust Breaker:' One of Gogeta's most powerful attacks, which he uses by dashing towards his opponent and hitting them with a barrage of blows so fast they seem to be invisible. Then, while they're dazed by his violent assault, Gogeta creates a rainbow-colored sphere of energy, which he throws straight through his opponent. This attack was capable of destroying Janemba, purifying the evil energy that constituted him, returning him into Saike Demon. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta also used a relatively similar technique when he purified and converted the Minus Energy Power Ball's negative energy to positive energy with his kick. *'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Gogeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power and then throws it at his opponent. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Gogeta can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Multi-Form:' One of Tien Shinhan's most useful techniques, the Multi-Form allows the user to split into four separate clones, each possessing a fourth of the original's power. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Gogeta can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Goku can telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. Gogeta should have inherited this ability as well. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. Additionally, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Gogeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Gogeta to constantly push his limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Gogeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While Gogeta only utilizes the base Super Saiyan form in Fusion Reborn, he should be capable of utilizing Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 due to his fusee's knowledge. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by these forms, they become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan 4:' An incredibly powerful transformation only available to a Saiyan who has transformed into a Golden Oozaru and regained control of themselves. While most need to be exposed to Blutz Waves to access this transformation even after unlocking it, Gogeta is born in this form through the fusion of his components. It is a different branch of transformation than the previous three Super Saiyan transformations, and is much more efficient than any Super Saiyan transformation before it, allowing it to be easily used and maintained. Key: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn | Dragon Ball GT Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. The reason why Buu Saga Vegito is listed with lower statistics than Gogeta, despite statements that he is much stronger, is that we scale him from the manga continuity, and Gogeta from the anime, as that is the only medium in which the latter has appeared besides games. Others Notable Victories: Jiren (Dragon Ball) Jiren's Profile (Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta was used. Both were at 3-A and started 50 meters apart with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Toei Animation Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Saiyans Category:Pressure Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sound Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Heat Users Category:Acrobats Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 3